leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Navori
Navori is an Ionian region and province that spans the western half of the Ionian Mainland of the Ionian Archipelago. It is home to various villages, prestigious schools, sacred magical gardens, and the iconic Placidium of Navori. After the invasion, the southwestern tip of Navori is currently controlled by Noxus. Lore Champions of Navori Related Champions * was a serial killer previously hunted and imprisoned down by Master Kusho, , and . * attacked the Navori coastline during the second Noxian invasion. * lost his arm by during The Great Stand Of The Placidium. * aided Ionian soldiers during a battle of the second Noxian invasion. Locations Ionia The Placidium.jpg|The Placidium of Navori The Placidium of Navori map.jpg|The Placidium of Navori Map Ionia Coastal Region.jpg|Azure Farms Ivern The Green Father 01.jpg|Omikayalan Ionia Life As One.jpg|Life As One Ionia Ionian Farm.jpg|Ionian Farm Ionia Salt Farms.jpg|Salt Farms Thanze Zed Comic.jpg|Thanze Temple of Thanjuul Zed Comic.jpg|Temple of Thanjuul White Cliffs Inn. Zed Comic.jpg|White Cliffs Inn. * Azure Farms: are a coastal area in Navori region of Ionia. * Lhotlan Village: Deep within the Lhradi Forest of Navori live the endangered Lhotlan vastaya, whose most prominent members are and . * Ionia City: A large city on which Ionians were gathered and harmonized by the magic that is within the First Lands. Magical Quinlons scatter all across the borders. Like any other nations, the Capital is the seat of power for the Ionian Ruling Council which members include and * Omikayalan: Known as the Heart of the World, the grove was a sacred place to all Ionians. The vastayashai'rei protected its most important landmark: the God-Willow, a massive tree, dripping with long gossamer leaves that shimmered with golden-green light. During ancient times, a battle between the groves protectors and Freljordian warriors ended with the God-Willow's destruction. The whimpers of countless beasts, the bawling of rivers, the howling of trees and the dripping tears of moss, they lamented the God-Willow’s death in a symphony of mourning. Centuries have passed and at the place where the God-Willow once stood, a being known as the emerged with a clear mission and purpose: to protect all life and teach the world's people to respect and appreciate all that is. * The Placidium of Navori: Situated at the heart of the continent, the Placidium is one of Ionia’s most sacred places. Many have journeyed here to study at renowned schools, or meditate in its wild, magical gardens. Many of Ionia’s most successful diplomats have spent at least some time studying at the Placidium. Undoubtedly, this was why it became such a tempting target for the invading armies of Noxus. It was at the Placidium that the people of Ionia finally took up arms against their Noxian enemies. But the cost of that day’s victory was immense, and some now question if fighting back was the right decision, since the harmonious balance of their homeland may have been lost forever. * Thanze: A city located in Southeastern Navori, it was ravaged by the Noxian Invasion of Ionia. The and Zed's defended this city and its inhabitants. * Temple of Koeshin: Located in Northwestern Navori, it is the main headquarters of the during the time of Master . The White Cliffs Inn, located closely to the Temple. is the place where and first met after decades in order to find . * Temple of Thanjuul: Located in Southeastern Navori, it is the temple of Navori during the time of Master Kusho. During the siege of Thanze, Zed and his acolytes came for the Tears of The Shadow. Currently the Temple is controlled by the . * Weh'le: Weh’le is a phantom port, a hidden coastal village, protected by the mystical properties of Ionia. Unlike Fae’lor, she doesn’t welcome outsiders, and you won’t find her on the maps. Should Weh’le appear at all, it is always on her own terms, daring people into doing very dumb things. Most approach from the sea, dreaming of riches, discovery or maybe just a new start, only to have their hopes dashed in an instant. First, the shoreline that once called to them vanishes behind a dense wall of cobalt fog crackling with arcane power. The sea rises and falls violently before unleashing torrents of crushing waves. As the survivors cling to their splintered vessel, the fog pulls back for the briefest of moments, allowing them one look at the flickering lanterns of Weh’le cruelly saying goodbye just before the water pulls them down to the bottom of the Breathless Bay. Akali is a frequent visitor to the village, where she gets additions to her impressive dragon tattoo - and assassinates betrayers of Ionia seeking to flee the archipelago. Wildlife Yellow Crabs Located near the coastal Azure Farms of Ionia Island, these specific crabs are attuned to the spiritual energies of the area. At certain times of the year, people might give offerings and gifts to the local sea spirits. If those offerings are appreciated, thousands of yellow crabs might walk onto the beaches and just wait to be captured later in the year. Media Music= ;Related Music Zed, the Master of Shadows - Login Screen Ivern, the Green Father - Login Screen Shadow Kayn - Login Screen Xayah & Rakan, the Rebel & the Charmer - Login Screen Akali, the Rogue Assassin - Login Screen |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Ivern Friend of the Forest New Champion Teaser – League of Legends| Xayah & Rakan - Promo| Xayah and Rakan Wild Magic New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Irelia The Defiant Blade Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Discover Ionia dev diary - League of Legends| Akali 2018 Thunderdome - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Ionia old.jpg|Old Ionia concept 1 (By Riot Artist Matt Gaser) Ionia School of Transcendentalism.jpg|Old Ionia concept 2 (By Riot Artist Matt Gaser) Ionia Awaken concept 01.jpg|Ionia "Awaken" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Efflam Mercier) Ionia Awaken concept 02.jpg|Ionia "Awaken" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Efflam Mercier) Ionia Awaken concept 03.jpg|Ionia "Awaken" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Efflam Mercier) Ionia Awaken concept 04.jpg|Ionia "Awaken" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Efflam Mercier) Ionia Awaken concept 05.jpg|Ionia "Awaken" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Efflam Mercier) Ionia Awaken Concept 06.jpg|Ionia "Awaken" Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Efflam Mercier) Ionia Awaken Concept 07.jpg|Ionia "Awaken" Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Zed Comic 3 Cover 1.jpg|Jhin, Shen and Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 3 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 3 Cover 2.jpg|Jhin, Shen and Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 3 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 4 Cover 1.jpg|Shen and Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 4 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 4 Cover 2.jpg|Shen and Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 4 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 5 Cover 1.jpg|Jhin, Shen and Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 5 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 5 Cover 2.jpg|Jhin, Shen and Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 5 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Jhin The Man with the Steel Cane 01.jpg|Jhin "The Man with the Steel Cane" Illustration See Also * Awaken * Eduard Santangelo's Vastaya Field Journal * Leaving Weh'le * The Defiant Blade * The Man with the Steel Cane * True Neutral * Wild Magic * Zed Comic Category:Places Category:Ionia